


Правильный ответ

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Kissing, Kissing Challenge, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: “Когда вы в первый раз поцеловались на публике?” — один из дурацких вопросов, на который Джонни сам отвечать не хочет (зараза), а Патрик никогда не помнит правильного ответа.





	Правильный ответ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erisabesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisabesu/gifts).

> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 9\. in public — на публике

“Когда вы в первый раз поцеловались на публике?” — один из дурацких вопросов, на который Джонни сам отвечать не хочет (зараза), а Патрик никогда не помнит правильного ответа. Ведь что такое поцелуй? В щеку считается? А если пьяным?

А то ведь Патрик встречал людей, которые искренне уверены, что секс — это только когда ты член в другого человека запихиваешь. Куда именно запихиваешь, эти люди не уточняют, потому что Патрик, очевидно, гей, а, несмотря на то, что на дворе 2019 год, некоторым все еще стыдно. Но на дополнительных вопросах они все равно сыпятся. Потому что, например, орально для них не секс или, по крайней мере, секс “не настоящий”. Почему — снова непонятно, ведь, во-первых, лесбиянки, а во-вторых, тут тоже как бы член внутрь запихивают, да и довольно глубоко можно, если изловчиться. Патрик бы с удовольствием обсудил с этими людьми технику минета, но на этом моменте его собеседники стопроцентно сливаются.

Слабаки.

С поцелуями выходит та же хрень. Первый раз Джонни чмокнул его в щеку, когда они, будучи еще бро, пьянствовали в их первый год в Чикаго, потому что Патрик так красиво забил с его подачи и тогда это чувство было еще ново. И, хотя акт был очень публичным, считать тот чмок за первый поцелуй Патрик отказывается. Вопрос: должны ли вообще хоккейные поцелуи считаться таким же образом, что и нормальные? Потому что, следуя этой логике, Патрик перецеловал уже всю команду (во всех ее составах) и чувствует себя некомфортно.

А считается ли за поцелуй слово? Ведь словом можно ударить, чего б тогда и поцеловать нельзя? За всю свою жизнь Патрик с Джонни отвесили друг другу столько комплиментов, что гугл вам в помощь откопать, с каких пор простое “лучший хоккеист” перестало попадать просто в уши, а прилетает теперь прямо в сердце.

От поцелуя, считает Патрик, у человека влюбленные чувства должны быть: мурашки там, бабочки в животе, прочая живность. Например, между Патриком и Джонни такие чувства были, когда они впервые друг друга увидели, — просто ух! Патрик помнит горящий взгляд молодого Джонни и его румянец во всю щеку. Тогда он еще не знал, что Джонни ко всему относится с такой непримиримой серьезностью и у его канадского робота просто другой заводской настройки не предусмотрено. У молодого Патрика от первого этого взгляда внутри аж все перевернулось и пальцы на ногах поджались. Да и до сих пор иногда поджимаются, если честно, так что поцелуи взглядами в жизни случаются тоже, Патрик уверен.

А руки Джонни? Тут открывается вся бездна поцелуйных рейтингов: от удерживающе-спокойного “ты со мной” широкой теплой ладонью, когда журналисты (или мама) задают неудобные вопросы, до щекочущих ловких пальцев НЦ-столько-не-живут, когда во время какого-нибудь особо скучного публичного мероприятия они незаметно пробираются под манжеты рубашки Патрика и прижимаются к его пульсу, скользят по чувствительной коже на внутренней стороне запястья, а у Патрика в ответ сбоит сердце и становится неловко в штанах. Они вдвоем, может, не самые великие энтузиасты публичных поцелуев в этом мире, но держать Патрика за руку — это святая обязанность, а от своих обязанностей Джонни не отлынивает.

“Когда вы в первый раз поцеловались на публике?” — глупый вопрос, но журналисты задают его всегда, и Патрик не знает на него верного ответа. Перефразируя древнюю китайскую мудрость (вычитанную Патриком сегодня в самолете), каждый день значит каждый день, так почему бы им не начать сегодня?


End file.
